GZ Technologies proposes to develop a compact size, high precision, low- cost, multifunctional, and easy-to-use miniature machine for measuring mechanical properties and other stress or strain markers of rodent long bones and vertebrae for the purpose of promoting the development of compounds to combat osteoporosis. The multifunctional feature of this machine will allow its application in rodent bone testing using compression, tension, bending and torsion methods. It is also applicable to low-load mechanical measurement in the fields of mechanical engineering, materials science, and biomedical engineering. This miniature mechanical machine will use latest technologies such as high precision and program-controllable linear DC step motor for actuation, and computer aided controlling, monitoring and data acquisition. The main goal of the proposed Phase I effort will be to demonstrate the feasibility of the novel design, and to test the ability of using single motor actuation for multifunction usage. The goal will be achieved by the fabrication of a prototype of the proposed design and the demonstration of its full functionality. The results of Phase I effort will set the stage for the creation of the proposed machine with multifunctional, low-cost, high precision, and easy-to-use features during Phase II. The Phase I effort will certainly be of great value to future R & D activities towards biomedical engineering application.